1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a jig device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a jig device for use in when installing shelving, windowsills, molding, or similar construction material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Everyday, thousands of professional contractors embark on a variety of construction and related tasks such as building an addition onto a home, replacing worn shingles from roofs, or installing flooring and countertops. Requiring skill, agility and a good eye, the results achieved by successfully completing these tasks can be enjoyed by clientele such as home and business owners for years. Regardless of whether one is a professional bricklayer, roofer or electrician, most would agree that the most important element in the completion of any work task is tools. Hammers, chisels, screwdrivers and drills are but a few of the manual and electric tools that are invaluable to anyone involved in construction or home improvement tasks. In particular, a jig is a practical tool utilized by contractors and do-it-yourselfers alike. A jig is any of a large class of tools in woodworking, metalworking and various types of crafts that help to control the location, motion or both of a tool. The primary purpose for a jig is for repeatability and exact duplication of a part for reproduction. There are many types of jigs, and each one is custom-tailored to do a specific job. Many jigs are created because there is a necessity to do so by the tradesmen and are thus designed purely to increase productivity, complete repetitious activities and to add precision to a job.